


Pictures for First Time 第一次 (情人AU)

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 40s, British Colony, Historical Photographs, Hong Kong, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photographs, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to facilitate your imagination, I uploaded some photos of old Hong Kong for your reference:<br/>為了方便大家自行腦補，上載一些老香港的照片供你們參考：</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures for First Time 第一次 (情人AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603929) by [221bfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic). 
  * Inspired by [First Time 第一次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501562) by [221bfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic). 



Victoria Harbour - where Sherlock and John met on the ferry

維多利亞港，Sherlock跟John在渡輪上相遇

 

Old streets and transports in those years

當年的大街小巷和交通工具

 

The apartment they used to meet up may be like this

他們的炮房大槪是這一類

They went swimming naked at night in the Repulse Bay

二人夜裏前往裸泳的淺水灣

 

[Victoria Barracks](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Barracks,_Hong_Kong) \- where John was stationed

[域多利兵房（Victoria Barracks）](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hk/%E5%9F%9F%E5%A4%9A%E5%88%A9%E8%BB%8D%E7%87%9F)是故事中John的駐守軍營

 

Photos of the British forces in Hong Kong

一些駐港英軍的生活照

 

 

British woman lived in Hong Kong (our future Mary may look like her...)

生活在香港的英藉女士（估計將來Mary來港，大概就這樣子....）

 

* * *

**Two interesting place names, both combined Johnlock’s name (in Chinese) in it:**

**還有兩個很有趣的地名，還在考慮會不會加進故事當中：**

 

Wavell Block

域多利兵房的 _華褔樓（Wavell Block）_ ，為已婚英軍軍官宿舍

 

Fuk Wa Street

位於[深水埗](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hk/%E7%A6%8F%E8%8F%AF%E8%A1%97)的 _福華街_

 

Just for fun with readers who know Chinese

想不到他們兩個的名字原來跟香港大有淵源啊，還同時滿足了喜歡WH和HW的GN


End file.
